


The Lady and the Tramp

by D4mm17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ABO, F/F, GP!Yaz, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4mm17/pseuds/D4mm17
Summary: Jane Smith is an upper class aristocrat Omega. The sole heir to a massive fortune, Jane has been sheltered since childhood.Yazmin Khan is a scrappy Alpha with a rough past. She only steals what she needs.The two women meet when Yaz saves Jane from trouble. Yaz shows Jane what the world is really like, what having a family is like. In return, Jane shows Yaz what it’s like when you don’t have to steal to live.Can the two work out their differences? What happens when Jane takes the fall in order to save Yaz?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Lady and the Tramp

Jane’s eyes fluttered open slowly as she woke from slumber. She sat up slowly and stretched, then turned to her bedside table to click off her alarm clock. Within seconds there was a knock at the door, and before she could find her voice it opened to reveal a maid. 

“Are you ready to start the day, my lady?” The young woman asked politely. 

“Oh, um, yes.” 

“I’ll have the cooks start your breakfast right away, my lady.”

“Right, thank you.” Jane hardly got the words out before the door was closed. 

She sighed and slipped to the side of the bed before climbing out. She pushed her hair from her face as she walked to the bathroom. She took one step inside and a shiver raced down her spine at the feeling of the cold tile. 

“Oi, cold!” 

Jane turned the shower on and made sure it was at the right temperature before she shed her pajamas and hopped inside. It was the same routine as it always was; shampoo, rinse, conditioner, body wash as the conditioner set in, before another rinse. When she exited the shower there was a fresh set of clothing waiting for her on the counter, her discarded pajamas gone. She toweled off and dried her hair as best she could before getting dressed. The outfit of the day was a white sweater and a purple knee-length skirt. After she was dressed she dried and straightened her hair. 

Once that was done she headed downstairs to breakfast.

“You have a meeting with the lawyers to discuss your upcoming inheritance.” 

Jane nodded along as her advisor went over the schedule for the day. It was much more of the same. 

“Then after that you have tea with the Duke and his grandson.” 

“Duke Graham? And his grandson Ryan?” 

“Yes, my lady.” 

Jane groaned internally. The Duke had been a friend of her father’s, and his grandson was ten years her junior. There had always been talk of Jane mating the next Alpha of the Duke’s line. 

“My lady.” The same maid from that morning curtsied as she entered the dining room. 

“Yes?” 

“Your car is waiting to take you to your meeting.” 

“Alright, thank you.” 

Jane was ushered into her coat then outside her estate to the awaiting car. Her chauffeur opened the back door and closed it behind her before climbing behind the wheel. 

They rode in silence as they passed through town, Jane staring out the window lost in her daydreams. The car slowed to a stop as they reached their destination, and Jane climbed out of the backseat before her driver could even unbuckle his seat belt. 

“I’ll be here to pick you up in an hour, ma’am.” 

“Thank you,” Jane said before she closed the door. 

She watched the car pull away from the curb before she turned and walked into her lawyers’ office. 

“Ah, Ms. Smith! It’s lovely to see you,” The receptionist, Beth, said as soon as she walked in. 

“Hello, Beth. How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, how are you my dear?” 

“Oh, you know, the same as always,” Jane said with a sad smile. 

“There she is! We’re just over in this conference room, Ms. Smith,” One of her lawyers called from the adjacent hallway. 

Jane made her way into the room and sat at the head of the table as several men and women flipped open black folders. She had a similar one in front of her and she steeled herself before opening her own. 

“Right! Let’s begin.”

* * *

“The Duke is right this way, my lady.” 

Jane smoothed her skirt as she was led through the great halls of the Duke’s home. 

“Jane! It’s so good to see you,” Graham said as he stood.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Graham,” Jane said as he pulled her into a hug. 

Graham may have originally been a friend to her father, but he had grown to be a close friend of hers as well. In fact, he was the only friend she had. 

“This is my grandson, Ryan.” Graham gestured to the young man standing at his side. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ryan said as he held out his hand. 

“Likewise.” Jane shook his hand and offered an awkward smile. 

Ryan was a handsome young man. Tall and muscular, he seemed like the perfect alpha specimen. 

“Sit! Let’s have some tea,” Graham said. 

A maid made herself known to pour three cups of tea before she curtsied and left. 

“How have you been, my dear?” Graham asked. 

“I’ve been quite the same, not much changes day to day.” 

“That’ll all change soon, it’s your birthday tomorrow isn’t it? Then you’ll be the Lady Smith, with your family’s fortune to use as you see fit.” 

“Ah, yes.” Jane looked down into her cup and forced her facial features to remain neutral. 

“Your father was well known for his charity, and your mother was quite the same. It was heartbreak when they got into that car accident, but we can only thank god that you survived.” 

“Grandfather, you shouldn’t speak of such things,” Ryan admonished. 

“It’s quite alright, Ryan.” Jane said. “I am very thankful to be alive, though it may be selfish of me to wish they had survived as well.” 

“It’s not selfish at all.” Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder and offered her a small smile. 

Jane looked over at the happy look on Graham’s face and tensed. Ryan glanced at his grandfather and removed his hand. 

“So, Jane, why don’t you tell Ryan and I about the projects you’re working on?” 

* * *

Jane blinked open her eyes slowly. She sat up slowly and without looking reached out her arm to turn off her alarm clock.

There was a knock at the door and as she turned to look it opened to reveal a maid. 

“Are you ready to start your day, my lady?” 

Jane nodded. 

“I’ll have the cooks start breakfast right away.” 

The door closed and Jane closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and pressed her hands against her eyes. 

“Another day, all the same,” She mumbled to herself. 

Everyday was always the same. Shower, breakfast, and her agenda for the day. 

Everyday passed just the same. 

* * *

“Miss Smith! Happy birthday and congratulations,” Beth said as Jane walked through the door to her lawyers’ office. 

“Thank you, Beth.” 

“Have any big birthday wishes?” Beth asked with a secretive wink. 

Jane sighed and said, “Honestly, I wish for anything to break up this monotony.” 

The two women shared a smile before Jane was called back into the conference hall. 

* * *

A week past, and Jane was headed to her lawyers’ office for the final meeting when she felt a large bump and the car jerked to the side. 

Her heart hammered in her chest as her mind flashed back to the car crash that killed her parents. 

“No need to worry, my lady, it’s just a popped tire,” Her driver said as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road. “We’ll have to call another car for you, I don’t have a spare.” 

Jane looked out the window and shook her head.

“Nonsense, we’re only a couple of blocks from the office. I’ll just walk the rest of the way and you can send a car to pick me up afterwards.” 

“I highly suggest against that, this isn’t a good part of- My lady, wait!”

Jane climbed from the car before he could finish talking and began walking down the street. He called after her, but she picked up the pace and walked faster. She easily disappeared into the crowd and within a few steps she could no longer hear him. 

“Okay, Jane, you’ve got this. It should be just around the corner.” She mumbled to herself. 

“Hey baby, come here often?” 

Jane jumped as an arm crossed over her shoulder and she was pulled into a hard body. She looked up to find herself between two alpha men. 

“Excuse me, but please remove your arm.” 

The two men laughed. Jane’s eyebrow twitched as she frowned. 

“My my, what a bossy little omega you are.” 

Jane pushed the first man away and quickened her footsteps. 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” 

Jane took a quick right down an alleyway and looked behind her. The two men followed right behind her. She turned back around and gasped as her hands hit a solid wall. Dead end. 

“Well well, looks like you have to listen to us now little omega.” 

Jane turned and pressed her back against the wall.

“Leave me alone,” She said, putting as much bite behind the words as possible. 

The two alphas shared a wide grin and turned back towards her. Jane steeled herself, ready for a fight. 

“Hey!” 

Jane and the two alphas turned at the shout to find a small woman walking down the alley. 

“You two had better leave my friend alone,” she said as she neared them. 

“Oh yeah, or what?” 

The small woman smirked before kicking one alpha in the groin before punching the other in the nose. As both alphas went down the smaller woman grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled her into a run. 

“Come on!”

“Wait!” Jane yelled as she was pulled from the alley and across the street. They ran for blocks until finally they slid into an inconspicuous little coffee shop. 

“Well, they shouldn’t be able to find us now,” The mystery woman panted as she smiled at Jane. 

“Who- who are you?” 

“Oh, right! Rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m Yasmin Khan, but my friends call me Yaz.” 


End file.
